


【川次方】【S4】接吻要在烟花散落前（全一回）

by kavenie



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 川川
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie
Summary: radio+kit kat典礼结束之后，我的脑内小剧场就爆炸了！⚠️有ooc成分新人热血教师西×腹黑教师莲and 小盆友S4说是说一发完，但是足足1万5千字……
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 5





	【川次方】【S4】接吻要在烟花散落前（全一回）

00

三月初春，处处都洋溢着春的气息，在樱花散落的季节，有人迎来离别有人与故人重新相遇。但也有人要迎来学生时代最快乐的时光——长假。

LPN高中高一J班这学期最后一次班会结束之后，长假就要开始了，望着窗外樱花飘落的大平祥生想今晚开始就可以通宵达旦跟同班的木全翔也和金城碧海连麦玩怪物猎人而不怕第二天精神不足了！想想就好开心，以至于班主任在讲春假期间大家要注意安全、虽然是假期也不要忘记找些有意义的事情来做之类的内容完全没听进去。

“以上就是希望大家在春假期间会注意的事项，大家要乖乖遵守哦！”他们的担任班主任是一个笑颜最高的人，笑起来软软的，似乎谁也不能抵抗他的笑容。

“是！”但稀稀拉拉的回答声显示大家其实并没有把事情放在心上。

“对了，虽然并不是那么重要，不过还有个事要跟大家说一下，春假过后，大家就是高二的学生了，新学期……”

“诶！！！！！！！”

本还在自己沉思中的大平祥生被一片惊叹声惊醒，发现周围的大家都是一脸震惊的样子，额，刚刚老师说了什么？他回想了一下隐隐约约听到的话，好像是说，新学期，新学期什么来着。

“新学期，会有新老师担任大家的班主任，请大家要与新班主任好好相处哦！”脑内终于想起了刚刚老师说的话。

“诶！！”他后知后觉地发出感叹，终于让大家纷纷对他侧目而视。

\-------------

01

“我叫川西拓实，是今年新入职LPN高中的数学老师！”顶着一头粉色头发仍显稚嫩的脸庞写满了紧张，他站在讲台上做着自我介绍，心里鼓励自己,台下是一群比他还年轻的小孩，他不能怂不能怂。

这是他第一份工作，虽然在毕业之前他也有到学校实习过，但是实习的心情仍与实际工作不同，既然已经去掉了“实习”二字，就意味着责任与承担。

LPN高中有个惯例，作为新入职的老师，一定要担任至少一年的班主任，美其名曰为的是让新教师快速熟悉教师的生活，了解学生的心理。但其实谁都知道，做班主任是特别累的事，这种事，自然是能推给新人就推给新人咯。因此，作为新教师的他，不免地也担任起了这个角色。

“从今天开始，我便是高二J班各位的班主任，请大家多多指教！”然而台下的人似乎对他并不算热情，只有三三两两的鼓掌声，让他觉得异常尴尬。

“说起来大家可能不知道，其实我也是LPN的毕业生，我毕业四年了，所以也算是各位的学长哦，哈哈哈”，他讨好似地说出昨晚考虑了一晚上的台词，结果却没有得到他意想的结局。

台下的他们极度不配合，甚至还有人带头说出：“不要以为是我们的学长就会让我们乖乖听话，我们只服从有能力的班主任哦。”

望着这个眼睛圆圆，名牌上写着“鹤房汐恩”四个字的孩子，川西拓实倒抽一口气，知道自己的日子可能并不好过了。

果然，很快地他就确认了这个班的人不好惹，并且好像对他意见特别大，比如说讲着讲着课，只是转头写粉笔字的间隙，会有人向他丢粉笔，当他转头找真凶时，大家又一脸无辜地像是没事发生一样看着他，他问是谁，却无人回应，还被反问“老师你是不是有幻觉啊，明明什么都没有发生呀”；又比如当他讲得口干舌燥停下来喝一口水时，才发现他随身带来的杯子里，不知何时被混入了无色无味的柠檬酸剂，让他当场喷了出来，甚至飞溅到最前排的同学身上。

但这都比不上全班同学明显对他的不信任让他感到沮丧，因为即便是开学已经快两周了，他仍只能在大家的眼中看到冷漠。说好的青春呢？说好的热血教师呢？没想到他毕业的第一年，出演的不是青春校园剧，而是校园欺凌剧，主角还是他自己。

\-------------

02

“kuso！！！！！！八嘎野郎！！！！！！”川西拓实来到旧校舍的天台对着天空大喊，像是把这段时间的不满都化作这段呐喊发泄出来。“难道你们以为这样就能把我击倒吗？才不会！！”

“噗嗤”，从角落传来一阵噗嗤声，让本还愤怒无比的川西拓实感到一惊。他现在身处的这个地方，是他上学那会儿的主教学楼，但是3年前由于新教学区建成，这边已经不再使用，校方计划对老旧的旧教学区进行翻新，目前还在商讨阶段，已经不对外开放了，加上他听说此处还传出了闹鬼的都市传说，按理来说这栋教学楼的天台应该不会有人来才对，他转身寻找那人的身影，发现在角落处走出一个染着银发的男子走到他面前。

这个人他好像见过，也是他们年级的老师，叫什么名字来着，姓氏好像挺特别的，kawajiri？哦，川尻！川尻什么来着。

“川尻老师，您怎么会在这？”不管他叫什么了，反正有姓氏在称呼起来就不算太失礼。但是好丢脸啊，刚刚自己的呐喊他应该都听到了。

“我跟你一样，也是找个地方透透气的，”他揉了揉自己的一头银发，笑着说。

“你刚刚都听到了？”没想到自己的抱怨居然会被人听到，不好意思地抿嘴小声说道。

川尻老师没有回答他的问题，而是四处张望着，像在找什么。

“你在找什么吗？”川西拓实忍不住问。

“不是在拍电视剧吗，青春热血剧，GTO？对不起青春？我在找摄影机啊”，他一脸认真的说。

川西拓实被他的说法逗乐了，噗嗤一声笑出来，也忘记了刚刚自己的尴尬。

“其实你也不用觉得不好意思，我听说大喊能有助于放松身心，有压力的话喊出来是有好处的，并没有什么不对”像是能看穿他一样，川尻莲笑着说道，“没记错的话，你好像是最近才来的老师，叫kawa……”

“川西拓实！”

“哦，拓实，如果不介意的话，或许你的烦恼可以跟我说说？”

也许是真的因为内心太苦恼了急需发泄，也许是因为在阳光之下他的眯眯眼实在是太温暖了，让他不自觉就放开了心防，川西拓实便一股脑地把这段时间自己的烦恼与不解都向眼前这个似乎也大不了自己几岁却看上去异常成熟的人倾诉了。

“虽然J班的孩子是调皮了点，但是都不是什么坏孩子，这点你倒是不用担心”，听完他的话，川尻老师说。

“我至今不知道我到底做错了什么，为什么他们要针对我，难道真的只是单纯的恶作剧吗？”，但不对，他明显能从他们身上感受到对他的敌意，虽然明明他也只是刚与他们认识而已。

“拓实，慌乱会让你失去冷静的判断，越是这个时候，越要沉静下来看清周围”，他思考了一会儿，这样对川西拓实说，“可能，你要知道先找到自己的敌人是谁，然后再去找到他们害怕什么，目的又是什么，才能逐个击破，或许可以从事情的最初开始重新梳理。”

\------------

03

根据川尻莲的建议，川西拓实开始了对J班的人员开始观察，首要观察对象，就是那个一开始就呛了他的鹤房汐恩。

鹤房汐恩，虽然表面上好像不太好惹态度也很恶劣，但是却似乎很仗义，这是那一天川西拓实跟踪他发现他赶跑了一个勒索低年级小混混后得出的结论。

鹤房汐恩与班级里的大平祥生、金城碧海、木全翔也关系很好，因为名字里都带S，长得也不错，大家就都叫他们S4，是学校里的风云人物。而他们几个，在班级里的影响力也不容小觑，甚至可以说，他发现很多时候，班里人的态度是跟着他们在转变的。

所以，在观察了S4一段时间之后，川西拓实暗自做了个决定，他翻开了学生通讯录，找到一个名字，拨通了电话。对方很快就接通了，“喂喂，请问是大平祥生同学的家长嘛，您好，我是大平同学的班主任，我叫川西拓实……大平同学很乖……但是最近我看大平同学精神不是很好，害怕他是不是生病了，所以给您这边打电话确认下他是不是身体方面有些不舒服……身体对于学生来说太重要了……好的，好的，辛苦您了”

挂上电话，他扯出一个不明显的笑，又继续拨通了另一个电话：“喂喂，请问是鹤房汐恩的家长吗？您好，我是鹤房同学的班主任，我叫川西拓实，是这样的……”

网已经撒下，就等鱼儿上钩了……

\---------

04

“拓实，早上好啊”川尻老师一早来到办公室，就见川西拓实在自己的位置上快乐地哼着歌。

“哦，川尻老师，早上好啊！”，没有错，他确实心情不错，因为他已经找到了修理那几个小鬼头的方法了。想想昨晚他所做的，他就觉得，爽！

“你看起来心情不错啊，是发生了什么好事吗？”

“是有那么些事，昨晚我……”不过他一开口就发现这种事好像不太适合在办公室讲，“但是这里好像不太方便说。”

“今天拓实第一节课有课吗？”

“没有”

“那要不我们换个地方，一边吃早餐一边说？”川尻老师举着自己带来的早餐袋子，向他邀约。

“好！”

*

“哈哈哈，亏你想得到这样的说法”，旧校舍教学楼天台，川尻老师边听川西拓实讲述自己如何“对付”那群小屁孩，笑得前俯后仰。

“有那么好笑吗？川尻老师会不会笑得太夸张了点？”看他笑得眼睛都要看不见了。

“我觉得你做得对，他们就应该被好好收拾收拾”，他对他举起大拇指，“而且不知道为什么，这些事从拓实口中说出来，好像就是特别有意思。”

也许是清晨微风中吹来的花香实在是太让人沉醉了，也许是因为乍暖还寒的空气中太阳实在是暖得人心痒痒，在恍惚之间，川西拓实竟觉得眼前这个带着狐狸眼的男人比女人还要好看。

意识到自己居然有这样奇怪的感受，川西拓实地拿起了摆在护栏上的咖啡，急忙掩饰自己的慌张。

“那个，拓实……”川尻老师看着他缓缓开口。

“啊？什么？”他不会是发现了自己不对吧，他更紧张了，低头继续喝咖啡不敢看他。

“算了，没事了”，其实他是想跟他说，他刚刚喝的那杯咖啡是他的，不过，这些小事，就不用介意了，他望着另一杯放在一旁的咖啡，拿了起来对准了饮用口上面残留的咖啡印子，轻啄一口，评价道，“香气真棒”。

\--------------

05

某天放学后，S4小分队正在某饮品店内商讨大计——

“怎么办，我觉得川西老师是不是已经发现是我们在整他，而且他好像已经想到办法怎么反整我们了”，鹤房汐恩苦恼地抱头，最近他因为成绩的事被爸妈念得不行，还说要给他找家庭教师补习！

“可不是！我爸妈已经知道我晚上都在跟sky、翔也连麦玩游戏，现在每到晚上就把网线拔了，我简直每天都活在地狱之中！”大平祥生也哀悼自己失去的快乐时光，这个川西拓实，真是气死他了！

“你们这算什么！我们家，我们家……”

“你们家怎么了？”，面对他们的疑问，木全甚至不知道怎么开口说最近家里忽然对他多了很多关爱，连平时工作很忙的父亲都常回家多了，说平时对他关心太少，还送了他一只兔子做礼物，说是他“妹妹”，要给他作伴。这么羞耻的事，他自然是说不出口了，“总之就是，一团糟。”

“那能怎么办呢，我们都已经决定了，难道现在退缩吗？难道你们想中途就放弃了吗？况且只要我们不承认，他也没有证据说是我们啊”，见他们一个个已经萌生了退意，金城碧海劝说道，一个个的意志都不坚定，怎么完成他们制定的计划！

“本来我是没有证据的，但是现在倒是有了”，一个坐在一边戴着鸭舌帽的人忽然开口，他一开嗓，s4的人就知道糟糕了。因为那正是他们计划恶整的对象——川西拓实。

川西拓实拉了一张凳子，在他们中间坐下，“聊聊呗？”

然而，那四个人一语不发，似乎并不打算理他。

川西拓实挑挑眉，又继续说道，“其实我完全可以把你们刚刚的对话录下来，然后送到教务处，但是我并没有这么做，就是因为我相信你们都是好孩子……”他故意把暂停观察他们的表情，见他们虽然还是不言不语，紧绷的脸却像是有了些松动。

“我也很奇怪，不知道自己到底做错了什么，你们是我带的第一批学生，我真的很想好好跟你们相处，但是为什么大家那么不喜欢我呢？”

“我们也不是不喜欢你，只是……”大平才刚开口，就被sky的眼神制止了。

“只是什么？”，他追问，但大平已经闭嘴了，他只好继续他的演出，“其实你们不愿意说，我也可以理解，毕竟我就是一个讨人厌的人，或许我真的不适合做老师，这段时间我一直很辛苦很辛苦……”

“如果你觉得辛苦，可以让莲老师回来……”，鹤房的话还没说完，就被大平祥生拍了脑袋，这傻子，怎么什么都说。

但是川西拓实却没有错过他说的，还好学数学的人逻辑都还算可以，他串联了他入职之后发生的事和他们的表现，得出来一个结论，原来并不是他做了什么对不起他们的事，而是就算不是他是别人，也会被他们这样恶整，因为他们做这些的目的，是想让那位“莲老师”回来！

莲老师，是哪位莲老师？这个名字他似乎有听过。莲？河野莲？不对，体育老师应该是叫河野纯喜。白？莲？生物老师叫白岩瑠姬才对。还有谁，他努力回想与那城级长那天带着他“巡场子”做自我介绍——“我是级长与那城奖，是教英语的！这位是历史老师佐藤景瑚，这位是音乐老师菅井……”随着脑内场景转换，记忆锁定在一瞬，“啊！”

他想起来了，那个笑起来眯眯眼，却让人不知道他心里在想什么的人，叫——

“川尻莲！”他大喊出声。

\------------

06

“与那城级长，请问你有时间吗？”

“哦，川西君，怎么了。”

“是这样的，我们班级最近有一些同学，有提到以前的班主任‘莲老师’，好像挺认可这位老师的，不知道级长知不知道他是怎么对待学生们的，我也想学习学习，额，你知道，奇怪的自尊作祟，我也不太好意思直接向他讨教……想必一定是一位非常温柔的老师，对学生肯定也很好啊，才会让大家那么想念他……”

“哈哈哈哈，莲君可不是温柔的老师，相反，川尻莲可是有名的魔鬼教师！”还没等川西拓实说完，与那城级长就已经忍不住笑了出来，“抱歉，我不应该这样说同事，应该是说，虽然你看莲君好像一直都是笑嘻嘻的，实际上是只玉面狐狸。”就好像去年他刚做班主任的时候，有个孩子扬言文科已死，现在是理科生的天下，他也不生气，听说还“特别辅导”了他的功课，虽然不知道具体是怎么做的，但是最后让那个孩子再也不敢这么说了。

“虽然如此，但他的学生又很爱他，大概是因为他对孩子们的爱是真的，所以孩子们也很喜欢他。”不然也不会让出了名捣乱的班级里的所有人都对他言听计从，只是他以为在莲君的调教下，J班的人已经变乖了，看来事情没他想得那么简单。

“说起来，有件事不知道你知道不知道。”与那城奖忽然想起来。

“级长您请说”

“其实莲君跟你一样，是LPN的毕业生，是你的学长哦。”川西拓实摇摇头表示自己并不知晓。

“这样啊，我还以为你们认识呢，因为当你们几个新人的档案递过来的时候，是莲君推荐了你来当J班的班主任的。而且他只大你一届，还是那时候的学生会长，我还以为你应该认识他才对，哈哈哈，其实莲君人还是很不错的，也很热心，你有什么问题可以直接请教他，他不会有看不起你之类的想法的……”

级长还在喋喋不休，但是川西拓实已经沉浸在自己的思绪中了。

听到这个信息，川西拓实只觉得非常生气，搞了半天，川尻莲根本就知道他要担任J班班主任，甚至说是他自己主导的这一切，而且他一定也知道J班的孩子不舍得他吧，还假装是好人来安慰他！实际上指不定在背后看他笑话。

他越想越气，他就真的把他当成好人，甚至，甚至……甚至还产生了一些奇怪的情愫。

\----------------

07

川尻莲觉得很奇怪，最近川西拓实似乎在躲他，而且躲得有点明显。

他这个人喜欢观察别人，因此对别人的情绪的变化也是相当能捕捉。

已经好几天，他路过他办公桌跟他打招呼时，他都是面无表情爱理不理的样子。他尝试过邀请他共进早餐，被他以有课程拒绝，请他喝咖啡，也被他以最近睡眠不好拒绝了。

所以，这肯定不是他多想，他就是被他讨厌了。只是起因是什么呢？他眯起自己的狐狸眼仔细思考，好几个可能性在他脑中盘旋，恐怕，还得自己求证求证才能知晓正确答案。轻啄一口咖啡，哎，这不加糖不加奶的咖啡，闻起来香，喝起来可真不是一般的苦涩啊。

*

“下课后老地方见”，金城碧海在一个名叫S 4ever的line群组里发了信息，自从上次他们商谈被中断后，他们的“大计”就处于停滞不前的状态，而且最近他发现，不少同学对待川西老师的态度已经软化，尤其是一些女同学，已经逐渐转为“拥西”派，事态再这么发展下去，他们的诉求恐怕再无成功之日，所以他得加把劲快速推动起来。

“抱歉，今天又是补习的日子，我去不了”，第一个回复的，是鹤房汐恩，好吧，他确实挺难的。

“我也是，今天我们家要聚餐，可能也没办法……”，大平敲着键盘，想着该怎么组织语言才不会让sky觉得受伤，说实话，他自从戒掉游戏之后，反而跟家里人关系更密切了，也了解到原来家里人是很关心自己的，在不经意间和父母的关系也变好了，在这点上他还是很感谢川西老师的，因此对他的偏见也没有那么深了。

“我‘妹妹’今天一个人在家，我得回去陪她……抱歉！”木全家里人还是那么忙，但是自从他有了‘妹妹’，内心好像也变柔软了，每天照顾‘妹妹’变成了他很重要的事，整蛊老师那么无聊的事，他当然也没兴趣了。

“好好好，你们忙，你们就忙你们的去吧！”金城碧海生气地把手机丢进柜筒里，好吧，你们都有事，我自己想办法，他轻哼了一声，发泄自己的闷气，没发现窗外的川西拓实把一切都看在眼里。

\------------

08

“金城同学”，回家路上，金城碧海被人叫住了，而且没想到叫住他的人还是川西拓实。

“我想，你确实对我有很多不满，不如我们找个途经解决吧。”

“哦？川西老师想怎么解决？”

“用男人的方式，battle吧，你赢了我听你的，输了就要听我的，比什么由你决定，如何？”

battle那么幼稚的事亏他想的出来，还男人的方式咧，金城碧海不屑地抬起眉毛，不过既然他自己送上门，他就不客气了。

*

“所以，我们到底是要battle什么？”川西拓实见金城碧海把他带到一个场馆，丢给他一套衣服。

“换上衣服你就知道了”，他拉开自己的柜子，拿出了自己的套装，利落地换上，这时川西拓实发现，他穿上的是空手道服，并且，他的腰带，是等级最高的黑腰带。

“川西老师后悔了？现在后悔还来得及。”看他望着自己腰带一脸惊呆的样子，金城碧海开口道。

“不存在的！”现在怂不是要前功尽弃，他可不是怂人！

“那么，老师请吧！”

咽下口水，硬着头皮上吧！怎么说他以前还是打过棒球的人，体力也不算差，或许他采取迂回战术，用体力拖垮他，或者就有胜算了？

川西拓实是这么想的，然后他就遭遇了一个过肩摔。“啊！”

“哎，老师，要不算了”，站在上方低头看着躺在地上的川西拓实，金城碧海说道。

他是被小瞧了吗？他是被小瞧了吧！川西拓实拍怕身上的灰尘，又爬起来，大喊一声：“继续！”

然后他的肩吃了一记劈腿。

“继续！”

又是一记过肩。

“……继续！！”他爬起来，大喊道。

“继续！！”

“继……续！”

几个回合下来，看着帅气的脸都被他不小心踢肿的川西拓实，金城碧海又叹了一口气，怎么这个人好像比他还像小孩？

“老师，你是赢不了我的”，他不过只是使了三分力，他就已经快不行了，再这样纠缠下去，他也不敢保证不会伤到他了。

“就算比不过，我也不会轻易放弃的”，川西拓实揉揉自己的脸，知道他出脚的时候还留了力，但疼是真的疼啊。

“老师为什么那么执着呢。”

“那你呢，为什么你又要那么坚持？”

“因为我……”，他也曾问自己，是为了什么。

“怎么，连自己要什么都不知道吗？自己想要什么都不敢说吗？”

“因为，因为在我心中莲老师是完美的，没有人能取代他！”就是因为这个原因。

刚上高中的时候，他是一个特别孤僻的人，是莲老师带他走出自我的封闭圈，教会他做人的道理，更教会他与人相处，他才能拥有现在那几个好朋友。在他心中，莲老师不仅仅是老师，更是他心中尊敬的兄长，曾经他以为莲老师会陪他们走过三年时光，然而川西拓实的出现，却把这一切破坏了。

“既然如此，就给我认真起来，像个男人一样给我全力以赴！！”川西拓实向着金城碧海大喊。

“那老师就不要怪我了！”他握紧双拳，做出要进攻的姿势。而面逐渐向自己靠近的金城碧海，川西拓实并没有躲开而是直直站在那等着他的到来，在拳脚即将落向自己之际，他闭上眼，嘴角勾起一抹不易被察觉的笑。

然而拳脚并没有像他预期般到来，因为比拳脚更快的，是来自一个男人充满怒气的呐喊，“够了！给我住手！”

“莲……莲老师！”

伴随着金城碧海略带惊讶的呼唤，川西拓实也睁开了自己双眼。见川尻莲向他们快速走来，似乎这是他第一次见川尻莲脸上居然有怒气，他还以为他是一个永远都不会发脾气的人呢。

但当他走到他们身边，扫视了他们一眼，脸上又换上了熟悉的笑容，仿佛他刚刚看到的，只是幻觉，“你们两个，玩够了吧。”

“我哪里有玩，我是……”

“川西拓实你给我闭嘴，一会儿我再跟你算账。”嘿，凶得咧，川西拓实张嘴还想说什么，但是对上他扫过来的冷眼之后立马就不说了，已经张开了弧度的嘴只好假装咳嗽之后又闭上了。

川尻莲叹了一口气，才再度对着金城碧海开口，“我都听见了，sky，我想问你，你是真的觉得我无可取代吗？”

“当然是的，莲老师……”他当然知道自己干了很多蠢事，但是仍想辩驳自己做这些是为了他。

“好，那么即使我不担任你的班主任，我在你心中的地位仍应该没有改变才对是吧。但是从你心中有想法开始到现在，你宁愿选择一些极端的方法去发泄不满，也从未曾找过我商谈，对吧。”说这句话的时候，川尻莲也扫了一眼川西拓实，川西知道，这句话也是在对他说的。

“我……”

“这就是你所说的‘无可取代’吗？原来你在乎的只是我是不是你们班主任的这个头衔吗？”

“当然不是，我只是……只是”

“sky，我以为你都明白的，有些人走进你的生命，就不会离开，改变角色并不等于离开，况且我一直都把你当做我的可爱的弟弟，这一点从来都没有变，如果你不相信我，我实在是很失望。”

“对不起，莲老师，我错了。”

“你该说对不起的人不是我，sky，青春不应该浪费在这种无聊的事情上，免得自己以后回想起来只觉得自己是个笨蛋。”

\------------

09

“疼吗？”医务室里，川尻莲给手臂和背部都有不少淤青的川西拓实擦药。

“当然疼，不然你去试试被人过肩摔一下”，他还好意思说风凉话，归根究底他会遭遇这种不幸，都是眼前这个男人造成的。

“从一开始你就没有想要赢吧，你是不是觉得，自己糟了罪，逼着sky敞开心扉，自己就能更走进他了？最好是输的惨烈，再卖几份惨，他就更不忍心对你下手了？”其实他从川西拓实约sky开始就一直跟踪他们，按川西拓实仔细对他们做调查的情况来看，他怎么也不可能不知道sky是个空手道高手，所以从一开始，川西拓实打的如意算盘就不是为了要赢，这也便是川尻莲一直在旁并未阻止的原因。至于为什么在最后还是出现了，答案不是已经呼之欲出了吗？

川西拓实迅速抬头看了他一眼，他好厉害啊，居然只是凭一些蛛丝马迹就猜到了他内心的真实想法。

“哎，你啊，还是跟以前一样，决定了的事就头也不回地向前冲”，从川西拓实身上他发现，有些人无论虚长多少岁，性格还是不会有多大的改变，想到这，他忍不住恶劣地加重了揉搓的力道。

“啊啊啊，你轻一点啊！”他刚刚没听错吧，他是说自己跟以前一样，那就是说他果然早就认识他了？“你真的早就认识我了，但是还是假装不认识我？”

“拓实，我可从来没有说过我不认识你，你也从来没有问过我认不认识你”，现在知道疼了，刚刚打架的时候怎么不知道疼呢，川尻莲在心里嘀咕着，但还是在不经意间减缓了力道。

“你是没有说”，但是却故意表现得像是这样让我误会，他在心里嘀咕，只是这句话他才不要说出来，不然显得好像他很蠢一样。

“对啊，所以不是我的错”，他为他背部最后一块淤青涂上药，示意他可以穿上衣服了。“其实这样不就挺好的，你有什么疑问直接问我不就好了，有什么不高兴的也直接说出来，自己在那里生闷气有什么用呢？”

听他说的，好像真的都是他的错一样了，但奇怪的是，听川尻莲这么说完，他好像内心的不忿也都跟着消失了，“我很好奇，虽然我们是校友，但是我也不是什么大人物，你怎么会认识我呢？”

“我还想问你呢，我是你学长，还是学生会主席，你怎么还能不认识我呢？”他的语气酸酸的，似乎还带着不甘。

“都是我不好，是我不记得认识你，我错了，但是你也没必要为了这种事来整我啊……”

“你真的一点都不记得我了？”

“我好像真的没印象……”

“你再仔细看看？”川尻莲双手搭在川西拓实的肩上，将他的身子板正到他面前，脸忽然凑到他正前方不到30cm的距离，天真无邪的脸直直盯着他，似乎真的只是想确认他说的话真实性有多高……

“太……太近了……”，川西拓实呢喃道，正在扣扣子的手也无措地停顿了下来，他觉得自己似乎有点口干舌燥，吞了吞口水，仍不见症状缓解，连被他上过药的地方也不知道是因为药力作用还是他遗留的热度而隐约发烫，一种奇怪的氛围在两人之间蔓延。

然而此刻，Duang地一声医务室的门被打开了，进来的是体育老师河野纯喜。

“啊，哈哈莲君，拓实，你们在啊，我们足球部活动有个同学扭伤了脚，我是来……”话说到一半，他的视线落到了川西拓实半敞的衣服和通红的脸庞上……

“对不起，我是不是打扰到你们了，呵呵”，河野纯喜摸摸自己的下巴，不好意思地说。

川尻莲看了他一眼，又转头在川西拓实的耳边低声用只有他听得到的声音说了一句话，便起身走出了医务室，留下面面相觑的河野纯喜和川西拓实。

“不是不是，你不要想多了，没有那回事”，半晌之后，川西拓实才反应过来，慌张回答。

在河野纯喜想开口说些什么之际，听到门口传来川尻莲有些无奈的声音：“纯喜，下次进门之前，记得先敲门，不然会让人觉得很困扰！”

“真的不是……”你想的那样的！望着河野纯喜一脸吃惊（瓜）的样子，川西拓实欲言又止，哎，他真是要没脸见人了。

\------------

10

第二天，川西拓实拖着似乎要散架的身子来到办公室，发现桌面上有一盒礼物包装的东西和一封信，额，该不会是哪个女同学暗恋他给他送的礼物吧，哎呀，这，师生恋可是不太行的。

他先是打开了礼盒，发现里面躺的是一盒漂亮的草莓继而战战兢兢地打开信，上面只有几个字，虽然没有署名，但是他却清楚地知道是谁给他送的了，他咧开嘴笑了，又看了眼信，嘀咕道，这臭小子，说完，终于忍不住大笑起来——

“拓实老师：

对不起！

还有，我认可你了！

Ps：我觉得草莓很像你，一样很可爱”

在教室办公室门口偷偷看着的金城碧海，见到川西老师望着他的礼物笑了出来，他自己心里的大石头也才算放下了，老师很高兴收到他的礼物呢，这么说来，也就是原谅他幼稚的行为咯？

只是，为什么他还是觉得自己的脚步沉甸甸的，一点都让人高兴不起来。他低着头噘着嘴走在走廊上，忽然看见前方站着的三双腿，他抬头一看，三张无比熟悉的臭屁笑脸出现在他眼前。

“干嘛，干大事居然不叫上我们！现在是不是不把我们当兄弟了？”鹤房汐恩率先开口，语气“不善”。

“就是！是不是想自己独自帅气？说好的S4同进同出呢？”木全走到sky身边，他虽然比他要矮，也还是作势勾下他的肩，惹得sky笑了起来。

“这一次就原谅你了，但是今晚烟花大会，咱们可是要一起参加啊！”大平也加入他们，与他们团团抱在一起，“不过现在第一节课快开始了，大家赶紧回教室啊！”

身为风委员的他，可是不能见他们迟到，于是招呼着他们赶紧走，望着伙伴们又笑又闹的身影，金城碧海笑着笑着，泪就流下来了，多年后他回想往事，发现或许自己就是在那一刻开始懂了川尻莲所说的话到底是什么意思——“有些人，来了就不会离开。”

\--------------

11

吃着那一盒漂亮又美味的草莓，川西觉得自己应该很快乐才对，但是他忽然想起了，昨天川尻莲在医务室临走前对他说的话——

“明晚8点，老地方见。我有话想跟你说。”

瞄了一眼他的座位，他去上课了，所以座位现在是空的，但光是看着他的座位，他好像就有一种心跳加速的感觉，老天，他这是不是病了。想到他们认识的种种，哎，为什么手中的草莓都不香了。

*

站在一栋没有灯光的大楼前，川西拓实觉得自己实在是太紧张了，必须舒缓一下才行，深呼吸一口，才踏上了迈向天台的步伐，他是有听说旧教学楼闹鬼，但他的紧张的来源并不是来自“好兄弟”，而是那个约他在这里见面的男人。

来到天台，四处张望，却也没发现那个人的身影，难道是他来早了？

“来了？”背后忽然传来声响，吓了川西拓实一大跳，大叫出声。

“怎么？吓到了？”那人走到他面前，与平日里穿着的西装制服不同，今天他穿的是浴衣，更有一番不一样的……额，风味？

甩到自己奇怪的想法，川西拓实开口道：“忽然在人家背后出现是会吓死人的。”

“我还不知道你胆子那么小”，他噗嗤勾起一抹笑，觉得川西的举动甚是可爱。

“我胆子不算小，只是，不是听这里闹鬼嘛，我就，就代入感比较强而已。”

“放心，这里不闹鬼，是假的。”

“你怎么那么笃定是假的？”

“因为流言是我放出去的。”

“啊？为什么啊”

“因为我想为自己保留一个安静的地方，不想别人打扰”，荒废的教学楼容易被人霸占成活动场所，所以他不仅使计以“建议”的方式让学校下禁令不让学生靠近，还想出这个方法加以辅佐，让一般人也不敢靠近。

“你还真是一个怪人，kawashiri hen！”

“或许吧……”他看着一片夜色，罕见地好像有心事。

面对这样的他，他居然有种奇怪的担忧，但他并不擅长安慰别人，只好用转移话题的方式转移他的注意力，“所以，你把我叫过来这里是干嘛？说话哪里不能说，干嘛要大晚上跑来这种地方。”

“今晚烟花大会，其实这里才是视野最好的地方，黑更好，不会被其他灯光遮挡影响观赏效果。”

“那我们今天就是来这边看看烟花？”

“你4年前才毕业，该不会不记得这里是哪里了吧。”

“我当然知道啊，这里是我们以前的教学楼嘛”，虽然是破旧了点，但是正因为是承载了他回忆的地方，所以他才会不高兴就下意识地来到这里。

“其实这里除了能很好地看到烟花，还能很好地看到操场的一处角落。”沿着川尻莲的视线，川西拓实想尝试看看他说的角落是什么，但黑漆漆一片，他什么也看不见。不过，远处的记忆似乎有一点浮现了出来。那个位置好像是，当年他们棒球队训练经常选的一处地方。

“5年前，我就一直在这里站着，看着一个男孩在操场上挥洒着汗水，我知道他喜欢吃汉堡，因为每次他训练完都会喊着‘好想吃汉堡’，声音大得我在这都能听到；也知道他紧张的时候就会容易语无伦次，会大叫一声放松自己；我还知道他喜欢帽子，因为我见他从夏天到冬天变换着各种款式的帽子戴着。”川尻莲像是在回忆般开口，嘴角还不自觉地扬起了笑，是那种不同于平常，发至内心感到快乐的笑。

他说的，是他吗？听着形容，好像确实是他，原来从那么早之前，他就已经注意到了自己。川西拓实不知道这算不算是川尻莲对他的告白，但是他的心已经蹦蹦作响，快得好像都要从口腔中跳出来了，只好不断搓着手缓解紧张。

“我曾经利用过自己的身份巡查过部活活动，但是那时候他的心里只有棒球，无论我怎么出现在他面前，他永远都记不住我”，作为天之骄子的川尻莲，可从来没有试过被人这样无视，这让他倍感落寞，甚至直到他毕业，也无法弥散。他曾以为这只是“不甘”，直到多年以后，他才懂，那种寂寞而又患得患失的心情，叫“单恋”。

“也许我现在的方式是恶劣了些多了些算计，但是，拓实，我真的只是想让你记住我而已，所以，你现在懂我的意思了吗？”

他盘算了那么多，都只是为了想要接近眼前的人而已。他曾以为自己可能天生就是个赌徒，在他的心里，胜利的概率只有100%或者0%，从来没有中间地带，这是自信，也是坚决。

可在川西拓实这件事上，虽然事情的整体发展跟他的判断差不了多远，但说实话，在踏上天台之前，他曾经想过一百种说辞，却仍没有把握自己能赌赢，因为他想赢的，从来都只有川西拓实的一片真心而已。而唯一的赌注，也只有自己的一片真心而已。

所以他最后还是选择，将一切坦白告知。因此虽然他面无表情，但实则现在忐忑不安，他紧紧盯着川西拓实，不敢错过他任何一个举动，因为这能预判自己要么将成为世上最幸福的人，要么就被判坠入地狱，永不超生。

“不愧，不愧是语文老师，说，说起话来，一套一套的”，他太紧张了，紧张得全身都在发抖语无伦次，比他第一次上讲台都还紧张，他虽然低着头，却仍能感受到头顶传来的热辣的视线。

“我说的都是真的。”他微微一笑，用带着笑意的嗓音说道。听到川西拓实的回应，他终于松了一口气。

他对他是有心的！他很确定，否则在他已经亮出所有底牌的现在，他就可以狠狠羞辱他一番，甩他一巴掌骂他变态，再大步走开，但他并没有，他还在这，就在他眼前，娇羞可爱地在他面前。

川西拓实不知该如何回应，这时正好烟花大会开始了，一朵朵绚烂的烟花划过天际，红的绿的蓝的紫的，绽放着短暂而又美丽的瞬间。

“好美啊！”，川西拓实想，正好转移话题，“可惜烟花跟青春一样，转眼就消失了。”

“所以拓实听过一句话吗？”川尻莲的眼并未望向天际，而是专注地看着眼前的人儿。

“什么？”他转过身来正好对上他的眼，发现他的眼里似有星辰，还有他的身影。

“烟花易逝，接吻要在烟花散落之前”，说完，川尻莲的手抚上川西拓实的脸，双唇准确地落在呆呆站在此处的他的唇间。

烟花有多美他已经不记得了，只知道现在自己的脑子里正在噼里啪啦地放着烟花，更纷扰了本来就一团乱脑海，但是唇间的触感在提醒他，他们正在接吻。川尻莲的唇很湿润很软，他的唇在他的唇舌尖游走，他从不知道男人之间的亲吻也可以有那么美妙的感受，他只能凭本能紧闭双眼，双手攀附着他的腰间，感受着彼此急促的呼吸，交换着唇间最甜蜜的甘霖。

12

角落间，四个人头窜动——

“诶，所以莲老师和拓实老师是在亲亲吗？”大平祥生惊讶地说。

他们听说旧教学楼闹鬼，他们四个是来搞试胆大会的，既然他们四个“鬼见愁”，这种证明自己的机会怎么能错过！但一路到天台，鬼是没见到，却见到天台已经有人在，月光和微弱的烟花光芒映着两人的身影，没想到居然是川尻莲和川西拓实，由于校方明令禁止不给学生到这里来，他们只好躲起来看看他们到底在这里搞什么鬼，又没想到看到了眼前的一幕，大平祥生的下巴都要被惊得掉下来了。

“真的吗真的吗，我看看，但是太暗了，我看不清啦！”，金城碧海努力想挤过他们看看到底发生了什么，但是灯光微弱他又近视，真是太亏了，早知道就把眼镜带来了。

“当然是真的，你们没看到吗，莲老师手都伸进去了！”大平惊讶地发出感叹，由于声量太大还被木全翔也捂住了嘴巴，所幸那两人正纠缠得如火如荼，并没有发现他们的存在。

“哎呀哎呀，好激烈啊啊”，鹤房汐恩笑嘻嘻地说，没想到看起来禁欲系的莲老师居然是这么猴急的人。

“好啦好啦，别再看了，我们换个地方玩啦，尤其是你汐恩，你才几岁啊，儿童不宜儿童不宜！”作为虽然没有年长多少，但是也是他们几个之中大哥的木全翔也认为自己有义务照顾弟弟以及维护如同兄长般的川尻莲的隐私，再这样被他们看下去，莲老师的底裤都要被他们看光了。

“再看一会嘛，再看一会儿。”三个弟弟苦苦转头向着木全哀求道。

“不行不行。”

“就一会儿，一会儿我们就撤，不然我们猜拳，听赢了的那个人的。”

“那，好吧。”谁叫他就是那么民主呢。

“石头剪刀布！”

“耶，我赢了，那我们再看一会儿。”

既然输了就没办法了，那他也跟着看一会儿吧，诶，刚刚还在那边的两位老师呢？当他们结束猜拳把视线转回露台的时候，发现人已经不见了。

“好看吗？”此时，带着笑意且熟悉的声线从他们几个头顶响起，他们僵硬又齐刷刷转过头，见川尻莲站在他们侧面，身后是害羞地躲在他背后的川西拓实。

“好看……啊，谁又打我……”鹤房汐恩抱着自己的头哀嚎。

听了鹤房的回答，川尻莲笑而不语，一双眯眯笑着的狐狸眼让他们毛骨悚然，莲老师那样笑，说明事情大条了……

“不不不，老师，我们就是凑巧路过，什么都没看到，什么都没看到”，金城碧海没有说谎，四舍五入他确实什么都没看到。

川尻莲还是没有说话，继续笑着看着他们。

“诶，是哪个家伙说要来这里的，什么也没有，乌漆嘛黑的，去你的试胆大会，什么鬼啊，连个人影都见不到，还是回家玩游戏吧，走吧走吧”木全翔也忽然站起身来说道。

“就是就是，走了走了，哎，怎么回事，一点都没有意思，什么都看不到嘛，难道要我看你们吗，无聊无聊”，sky立刻明白了他的意思，附和道。

“诶，什么情况……唔唔唔”，鹤房还没说完，嘴巴就把堵上了，被其他三人拖走，消失在夜色中。

看着这几个臭小子好笑的举动，川尻莲与川西拓实相视一笑，但随即暧昧的氛围又骤然而至，川西拓实紧张地舔了舔自己被他吻过的唇，落在川尻莲的眼间让他瞳孔一震。

“那么，让我们继续刚刚的事吧……”

川西拓实想问是什么事，是继续看烟花吗，还是？但他的唇已经发不出声音了，这个问题，还需要回答吗？

*

13

川西拓实的爱好是打扫，但自从搬到LPN的教师宿舍之后，他还没什么机会好好打扫自己的宿舍，不是忙着应对那群臭屁孩，就是要应对自己“精力”过于丰富的恋人。

周末午后的一个下午，趁着恋人午睡之际，他终于有一点点时间来整理自己的东西。

首先是把最近看的书整理好，哎，最近他连书都没时间看了，本来还想好好把这些个改变人生的书给看完，看来还得再等一段时间了。感叹着把书放到书架上，居然在箱子底部发现了一本相册。难道是在收拾的时候不小心顺手收进来的吗？于是他饶有兴致地翻开相册看了起来。

“哈哈，那时候可真黑啊”，那是他中学时代的照片，那时候的他打棒球，顶着寸头奔跑在操场上，晒得一身小麦色肌肤。

“真是怀念啊”，他持续翻着，又看到了高中校园祭穿女装、跟家人一起到USJ游玩的照片。再翻页，一张不起眼地躺在右上角的照片引起了他的注意，“啊”

醒来见恋人不在身边的川尻莲四处寻找，见川西拓实正坐在小沙发上低头看着什么出神，他揉揉自己睡眼朦胧的眼，挤进他的身边半躺半抱着他，让原本就不大的小沙发更显得拥挤，用刚睡醒的嗓音还带着一点嘶哑的嗓音问道：“在看什么呢？”

“你看这里”，川西拓实笑着递过相册，指了指一张照片，那是川西拓实高二那年参加比赛获得胜利，身为学生会主席的川尻莲为他颁奖时被人拍下的身影。照片中的他笑得很开心，但是显然只是因为获得胜利而开心，那时候的他根本不在意学生会长是谁。

“啊，这个啊，好怀念啊”，川尻莲感叹道。

“诶，莲君知道啊？”他一点都不惊讶，不像他，这时候才发现原来他们那么早就有交集了。

“当然，只有你这个小没良心的才不记得”，他惩罚性把他抱紧，头蹭到他的项颈之间窜动，惹得川西拓实哈哈大笑。

“对不起嘛，那时候我的心里只有棒球”，太痒了，他反抱着他安抚着他也让他停止了对自己的捉弄。

显然川尻莲很吃这套，宠爱地亲了一口他的脸颊，换了个姿势让他更好地被自己抱入怀中。

“年轻真好啊”，川西拓实将全身重量靠着在川尻莲身上，又继续翻起了相册。

“现在也很年轻啊，也很好啊。”

“现在，还是不行了，不年轻了。”

“还很年轻的。”

“不不不，还是以前比较好。”

“要不我证明给你看，还是很年轻的”，看着他的狐狸眼已经危险地眯成一条缝了，但沉迷在翻相册的川西拓实并没有发现。

“哦，怎么……”话说到一半就断了，因为川尻莲正在用身体力行四个字证明，他们还是很年轻的，看来，川西拓实的打扫计划，还得再拖一拖了。

果然，年轻真好啊！💛

\--------------thehappy end-------------

写得超开心！青春真的太好了！

给点物料我就灿烂！

多给我糖吃吧！


End file.
